Not Quite Comfortable Yet
Not Quite Comfortable Yet is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at Cobalt Cliffs in the Kingdom of Uraya, and is available after resting at Harghalgh Inn in Garfont Village. Completing this Heart-to-Heart unlocks Ursula's Level 1 "Harmony" Field Skill. Inn dialogue Ursula :"..." Ursula's Driver :"What's up, Ursula?" Ursula :"..." Ursula's Driver :"Do you want to say something?" Ursula :"There's somewhere..." Ursula's Driver :"Somewhere?" Ursula :"...Somewhere I'd like to go! Cobalt Cliffs! If it's OK with you..." Introduction Ursula's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Ursula, we've arrived! This is the view you wanted to see, right?" |-|Nia= : :"Aaaand we're here! This is the place you meant, right, Ursula?" |-|Zeke= : :"This is the place you wanted to come to, right, Ursula? I suppose you wanted to eyeball the view or something." |-|Mòrag= : :"I believe this is the place you were talking about, Ursula. You wanted to see the view here, if I recall?" Ursula :"That's right." Ursula's Driver :"..." Ursula :"..." Tora :"Scenery indeed very nice. But did Ursula want to see something particular?" Ursula :"Um, yes. That." Tora :"Red tree thing?" Ursula :"Y-yes... It's a Saffronia tree. There's an old nursery rhyme about this tree... I always loved it." Ursula's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Oh? Like, a lullaby? You're pretty sensitive to music, aren't you, Ursula." |-|Nia= : :"Oh yeah? I guess songs are your kind of thing." |-|Zeke= : :"A kid's song, eh? Anything musical's right up your street, huh?" |-|Mòrag= : :"A children's song? You're very attuned to music, Ursula." Ursula :"I guess. It's...something I'm drawn to." Tora :"That little bit strange. Tora never hear Ursula sing. Ursula only like listen to music?" Ursula :"Well, I like to sing, certainly. But I get...nervous around people..." Tora :"Ursula really very shy person, huh? Feels eyes of spectators on her." Ursula :"S-sorry..." Ursula's Driver :(What should I say...) Option 1 (Ursula Trust +900) Ursula's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Do I make you nervous too?" |-|Nia= : :"I don't make you nervous though, right?" |-|Zeke= : :"I don't make you nervous though, right?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Do even I make you feel abashed?" Ursula :"Huh?" Tora :"That very daring question. Even Tora was little bit surprised!" Ursula :"Whew, so it's not just me..." Tora :"Tora want to know too, though. How Ursula really feel?" Ursula :"Erm..." Ursula's Driver :"..." Ursula :"I...ah..." Ursula's Driver :"..." Ursula :"I don't dislike you or anything...but... I do find it a bit hard to feel comfortable around you. I'm sorry!" Tora :"Ursula not need worry so much! When Tora first meet Rex-Rex and friends, Tora lose tongue and run out of words. Took long time to make friends!" Ursula's Driver |-|Rex= : :(That's...not how I remember it...) |-|Nia= : :(Uh-huh. Sure you did.) |-|Zeke= : :(Is Tora pulling our legs?) |-|Mòrag= : :(How very unlike Tora...) Ursula :"So it took you a while? Maybe...I can get used to everyone in time, too. I...I'd really like to get comfortable with everyone, so we can really enjoy our time together..." Ursula's Driver |-|Rex= : :"As long as you feel that way, I'm sure it'll work out! Don't worry, these things take time." |-|Nia= : :"Hey, I'm sure it'll be fine, if you want it that much. I guess it's just something you can't rush." |-|Zeke= : :"Hey, chill out. It takes time to adjust to the ways of the Zekenator. Just go with the flow. Let it happen. Some things can't be rushed." |-|Mòrag= : :"Ursula, you're very sincere, so I'm sure you'll achieve your goal. No need to rush. Just take your time." Ursula :"OK!" Option 2 (Ursula Trust +1000) Ursula's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Can you play an instrument, too?" |-|Nia= : :"D'you play any instruments?" |-|Zeke= : :"Hey, you can play an instrument?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Do you play an instrument as well?" Tora :"Tora bet Ursula can play every instrument!" Ursula :"Um, I'm not very good, but... I can play a few." Tora :"More than one?! Wow! Which is best instrument?" Ursula :"Maybe the organ? I also quite like the lute..." Tora :"Actually, Tora can play Whispercorder! Nopon children forced to play from age of about five years." Ursula :"Oh! I'd love to hear you play sometime." Tora :"Tora and Ursula should make duet!" Ursula :"I'd like that." Tora :"Actually, Poppi also play. Can blow mean trumpet! Fan-based lungs capable of incredible sustain!" Ursula :"That's amazing!" Ursula's Driver |-|Rex= : :(It feels like she's forgotten all about me... But that's OK, as long as she seems to be having a good time. I hope someday she can be this friendly with everyone!) |-|Nia= : :(Is it just me, or has she forgotten I'm even here? But she seems to be having a great time. Maybe one day she'll be able to have fun talking about music with the whole gang!) |-|Zeke= : :(You've gotta be kidding me... Has she forgotten I'm even here? But ah, it's fine. She seems to be letting herself go and having a blast. Maybe one day, she'll be able to just hang loose like this with us all.) |-|Mòrag= : :(She seems to have tuned out my presence... But she seems to be relaxing and enjoying herself. That's a good thing. Perhaps one day, she will be able to share her musical interests with us all.) Category:Kingdom of Uraya Heart-to-Hearts Category:Ursula Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts